


Ensnared 圈套

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一日復一日，她開始忘記自己在這裡待了多久。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared 圈套

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ensnared](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345375) by inell. 



> 授權：

　　赫敏•簡•格蘭傑。

　　她重覆唸自己的名字，輕聲喃喃自語，她在房間踱步同時，腦海總是不停想著，好讓自己不會忘記。她不能忘記自己是誰，因為那樣的話就真的再無希望了。時光飛逝，她已經不記得自己在這裡待了多久。她的頭髮愈來愈長，快要長及臀部，足下石地板冰冷，所以她想現在一定是冬天。

　　他從不告訴她。日期時間，從不是她能獲得的情報。她聽話的時候，他會給她帶幾本書；她反抗的話，他會傷害她。她反抗之心不滅，永遠不會熄滅，但她學會控制憤怒和沮喪。她喜歡奬勵勝過懲罰。

　　想到自己她不再內疚。畢竟，這場仗已經輸了，所有她愛的人不是死去就是囚禁獄中。她看得見的人只有他，今後她會看見的人只有他，她只要當心他就不會那麼殘暴。赫敏一向是個出色的學生，她用不著多久就如應付作業般輕易接受了自己的命運。她掙扎求存，不肯屈服於這個希望毀掉她的世界。

　　他保護她，讓她活下去，如今她期待他來訪。他妻子死了，在赫敏仍是自由身時就被他一位食死徒同伴殺死。現實簡直是噩夢，至於他兒子她也不知道怎麼了。她被捉走前，德拉科為鳯凰社擔任間諜，所以她想他要麼死了，要麼沒被發現，在這個伏地魔獲勝的世界混得風生水起。

　　她永遠學不會這件事。他來到她面前的時候，他告訴她波特戰敗，她幸而被他先於其他人發現。她很幸運。當她不乖他會對她用咒，但她不曾經歷想像中噩夢般的慘狀。他沒有逼迫她赤身裸體，沒有騷擾她，沒有強暴她。

　　他每次來的時候都會帶上幾本書。他拿著一杯酒坐在那裡，和她談論她在看的書，告訴她一星半點這四面牆外的世界發生的事。有時候，他只是坐著，看著她。當她獲得奬賞他會允許她洗澡，不時賜予她坐在他腳邊讓他梳頭的特權。她從來不缺漂亮長袍，他最喜歡的寵物就是她。

　　赫敏•簡•格蘭傑。

　　她抗拒被這樣對待，但她不能惹他生氣。不然他就不來了，不帶書給她，讓她和他交談轉動腦筋了。如果他厭倦了她，將她送走，作為哈利•波特摰友，她不敢想像自己會被其他人怎樣對待。說來諷刺，這令人想起學生時代那個求知欲旺盛的她，她喜歡取悅他，喜歡獲得獎賞。

　　他這次來的時候，帶了一本書給她。她向他道謝，然後等著，不確定他想她坐在他腳旁閱讀抑或坐到床上。他坐下來，倒了一杯酒，遞給她。他挑起蒼白的眉毛，她就接過玻璃杯喝下。他也拿著一杯酒，看著她。酒很甜，令除了他偶爾慷慨讓她喝南瓜汁外只能喝水的她精神一振。

　　他告訴她她獲得獎賞時，她微微一笑，欣喜地看著他一揮魔杖，眼前出現浴缸。他目光沒有離開過她身上，她靦腆脫去長袍，滿懷好奇看著他有何反應。她比起開始時更適應赤裸身體。那把叫她遮掩自己、叫她反抗，別讓這男人如此親密看著自己的聲音隨著日子過去漸趨微弱，她也盡可能適應了新生。

　　洗澡水很暖，她溫順地沖洗自己，任由他說起她頸後、她雙乳、她兩腿之間。他稱之為她的陰戶，一個她經常在宿舍聽到男生說的粗俗詞語，但出自他口是那麼誘人。她用法蘭絨抹著濕漉漉的捲髮同時，渾身顫抖。她看著他的眼神在過去幾個星期不知不覺成為習慣，她很想知道他那雙手的觸感，以及觸碰她能不能取悅到他。

　　他喝完他那杯酒，笑了笑，嘴唇彎起微妙的弧度，低聲輕道這是最後一次了。

　　最後一次什麼？她不確定。她開始分析現狀，照著往常邏輯與線索尋求安慰，維持思維活躍。當他叫她踏出浴缸，她只猶豫了一下就遵從了。就是那聽從指示時的短暫延遲令他瞇起眼睛，教她不寒而慄。

　　她看著他站了起來，脫去長袍。長袍之下的他是赤裸的，皮膚蒼白，梭角鋒利，她的目光停在那她只在書中看過的勃起之上。這是新鮮的事，他從沒這樣做過，她好奇之餘也紅了臉龐。水珠和泡沫從她身上滴落，她站在冰冷的石地板上，不敢低下頭或者遮住自己，因為她想取悅他。如果他和她一起時高興了，他就會留下來，和她談談最新這本書。

　　她喜歡他留下來。

　　擦拭她的毛巾很軟，她知道自己肯定一臉好奇，因為他的手指正穿過她的髮絲，說她是很乖的寵物。這個稱呼一如既往令她皺了皺眉，但她沒有出聲，以前的她一定會，第一次在這個房間醒來的她一定會。這是囚牢，那聲音堅持道，徹底無視那華麗的寢具與溫暖的爐火。這些都是她的，她反駁同時看著他，看著這個拯救了她免她死於痛苦的人。她很感激這條柔軟的毛巾，以及她舔唇時他雙腿之間的振奮。

　　很久以前，她就知道會發生什麼事。初次醒來發現被逃獄的食死徒俘虜時，她就知道自己會被粗暴殘忍奪去初夜。她曾經以為當她聽見哈利死亡的消息，她會隨他去死。她從沒想過日復一日，月復一日，頭幾個星期他曾經必須強行奪取的事物，她會自願給予。

　　他擦乾她，她感到腹部泛起暖意，他光滑的指尖輕輕順著她背部曲線滑下。她在涼絲絲的空氣中顫抖，看著他尋求指引。他的嘴唇彎曲成帶著掠奪意味的笑容，帶著她朝飛路網走去。火焰溫暖了她的肌膚，隨著他唇邊一聲低語，她的視覺突然消失，她喘了一口氣。

　　他的手沿著她手臂滑落，他舉起她雙手，將她的手掌放在火焰的白熾罩上。他又低聲唸了一個咒語，她發現她的手被綁上硬木。漆黑之中她害怕得很，試圖避開，雙手卻動不了。他的手隨即在她身上游走，撫摸、揉捏，令她自憂慮與恐懼分心。他濕滑的舌頭抵著她後背，從肩胛骨一直舔到臀部的曲線。

　　每次撫摸留下的溫度幾乎比她眼前的火焰熾熱。他分開她的大腿，她感覺到他的舌頭抵上她那裡，舔去流淌的濕潤，不禁為之屏息。她腦海中浮現的只有他舌頭與手指的觸感，以及他以舌頭沖洗她陰戶腫脹的每一寸時髮絲摩擦她大腿的那份柔軟。那個粗俗的詞，那怕只在心中默念，建立起來的甜美張力都足以令她嗚咽。

　　在她釋放前，他就退了出來，他的笑聲溫暖了她的大腿，他不住挑逗、折磨，從她的反應中得到樂趣。她被逼後退，因為雙手受束縛動彈不能，她的身體拉緊。他的手粗暴擠壓她的胸部，手指拉扯她的乳尖直至她疼痛哼唧，再迅速用舌頭輕掃她的乳房。他的手指在她雙腿徘徊，撫摸挑逗，卻從不讓她有釋放的機會。

　　他口中吞吐最邪惡的話，每一個字都進一步激起她的慾望，她嘗試專注、傾聽，但他一邊摸著一邊舔著她實在令她受不了。他一直不讓她釋放，漫長得仿佛過了數個小時，他用骯髒的字眼辱罵她，接著又輕輕一舔，重重一捏，不久後她就開始哀求了，如他所願。她想要，而他清楚得很。他從不強奪對方並非自願給予的事物，她在請求與嗯唔聲中求著他享用自己令他不勝愉悅。

　　她感覺到他的身體抵上她後背，他的勃起摩擦著她的濕潤只令她更加興奮，拱起身抵上他的胸膛。她非常敏感，黑暗之中她感受到每一下觸碰、每一句話語。當他挺身而進，她還未準備好被入侵。她是很濕，讓他滑了進去，但她裡面太緊了，他取去她初次時她有些痛。他完全挺進去時她喊了出來，他用力抓著她的臀部，稱她做他漂亮的寵物，告訴她她屬於他、她裡面好緊，告訴她這裡就是她該待的地方，告訴她這就是她天生的使命。他開始動時，疼痛已變得麻木。

　　隨著他抽出、推進，痛楚很快就被愉悅的隱約悸動所取代，她的身體終於適應了他的存在。她感覺到她的後背與臉頰汗水涓滴，火焰似乎變得更溫暖，她的身體開始向後擺。他狠狠咬她的肩膀，挺進去，低哼一聲。他噴薄之時她感覺到內裡溫熱，她快要釋放了，他卻停了下來，她呻吟著懇求，求你了求你了求你了。他這才碰了她，搓揉她直至她嗚咽、顫抖，迎來高潮。

　　她全身酸痛，汗水淋漓，但他低聲說著讚美之詞從她身體抽出，所以她不介意。她感覺到雙腿之間的濕潤，沿著大腿滴落，有點噁心。然而，她笑了，因為他對她很滿意。他的手穿過她的髮，愛撫著她撤去將她的手綁在白熾罩上的咒語。她被拉到床上，他沒打算替她清理就將她推到床墊上，躺在她身旁。

　　他的手臂重重環著她的腰，帶有佔有意味抱著她，這才終於撤去他施在她眼上的魔咒。黑暗盡褪，她眨了眨眼，無視那把聲音說她可憎說這樣是錯的。他叫她快點睡，向她承諾明早會有南瓜汁，因為她是很叫人歡喜的寵物。

　　她毫不知情的是，盧修斯剛剛才讀了《預言家日報》頭條稱波特為英雄，詳述他最終如何摧毀伏地魔。她不知道，上頭還有篇幅較小的一篇文章，指慶祝活動推遲，直至哈利•波特和羅恩•韋斯萊找回失蹤已久，他們尋找至今的朋友。她不知道，上頭寫了她的故事，敘述三個月前她去了一趟對角巷被逃亡的食死徒盧修斯•馬爾福綁架的經過。她也不知道，他們發誓不眠不休定要找到她，因為沒有人相信她已經死了。他們拒絕相信，報紙說。

　　相反，她挨近那個她深信從伏地魔手上拯救了她的男人，想著明早的南瓜汁，大概還有一本新書。她還是渾身酸痛，但似乎不太糟糕，只因火焰以及身旁與她赤裸裸肌膚相貼的軀體都很溫暖。她不是他的寵物，有把聲音反駁，但她愈來愈難以聽信，現在這是她的生活了。只要她取悅他，他就會令她快樂，讓她活著。當她進入夢鄉，有把倔強的聲音依然拒絕放棄希望，提醒著她：赫敏•簡•格蘭傑。


End file.
